warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Treasure Island
Treasure Island is a 1973 animated feature film produced by Filmation and released by Warner Bros. In this adaptation, Jim Hawkins (Davy Jones) travels with sidekick Hiccup the Mouse. In 1980, the movie was broadcast on NBC. Plot Enchanted by the idea of locating treasure buried by Captain Flint, Squire Trelawney, Dr. Livesey and Jim Hawkins charter a sailing voyage to a Caribbean island. Unfortunately, a large number of Flint's old pirate crew are aboard the ship, including Long John Silver. Voice cast * Richard Dawson as Long John Silver * Davy Jones as Jim Hawkins * Dal McKennon as Captain Flint, Ben Gunn * Larry D. Mann as Doctor Livesey * Larry Storch as Captain Smollett * Jane Webb as Mrs. Hawkins * Lou Scheimer as Bearded sailor, pirate (uncredited) Crew * Warner Bros. - A Warner Communications Company Presents * A Filmation Production * "Treasure Island" * Starring the voices of (in alphabetical order): Richard Dawson, Davy Jones, Dallas McKennon, Larry D. Mann, Lou Scheimer, Larry Storch, Jane Webb * Screenplay by: Ben Starr * Executive Producer for Warner Bros.: Jacqueline Smith * Produced by: Lou Scheimer, Norm Prescott * Directed by: Hal Sutherland * Sequence Directors: Don Towsley, Rudy Larriva, Bill Reed, Lou Zukor, Ed Solomon * Production Manager: Rock Benedetto * Animators: Roman Arambula, Robert Bentley, Jim Brummett, Bob Carlson, Rudy Cataldi, Zion Davush, Lillian Evans, Otto Feuer, Ed Friedman, Fred Grable, Dick Hall, Lee Halpern, LaVerne Harding, Lou Kachivas, Marshall Lamore, Casey Onaitis, Jack Ozark, Ambrozi Paliwoda, William Pratt, Ed Rehberg, Len Rogers, Virgil Ross, Sonja Ruta, Louise Sandoval, Don Schloat, Larry Silverman, Brad Smith, Hank Smith, Ken Southworth, Reuben Timmins, Bob Trochim, Russ Von Neida, Kaem Wong * Music and Songs by: George Blais, Jeff Michael * Art Director: Don Christensen * Key Assistants: Mike Hazy, Bill House * Key Layout: Alberto de Mello, Kay Wright, Herb Hazelton * Layout: Wes Herschensohn, Jim Willoughby, Lorna Smith, George Wheeler, Cliff Voorhees, Ray Jacobs, Hack Ficq, Z.T. Jablecki, Virgil Raddatz, Dan Noonan, Warren Marshall, Les Kaluza * Storyboard: Sherman Labby, Dan Noonan, Mike O'Connor * Director of Color: Ervin L. Kaplan * Background Artists: Paul Xander, Maurice Harvey, Donald Peters, Bill Loudenslager, Tom O'Loughlin, Curt Perkins, Pat Keppler * Xerography and Paint Supervision: John Remmel, Betty Brooks * Camera Supervision: R.W. Pope * Camera: Thane Berti, Joseph Ponticelle, Fredrick T. Ziegler, John Aardal, Bill Kotler * Checking Supervision: Marion Turk, Jane Philippi * Checking: Richie Craig, Joyce Gard, Marjorie Roach * Editorial Supervision: Joseph Simon, Doreen Dixon * Film Co-ordinator: June Gilham * Music and Sound Effects: Horta-Mahana, Corp. * Color by: Technicolor® * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO * THE END © Copyright Warner Bros., Inc. - Filmation Assoc. MCMLXXIII * Distributed by Warner Bros. - A Warner Communications Company References Lenburg, Jeff, Encyclopedia of Animated Cartoons, Second Edition, 1999 External links * Category:Films Category:Theatrical films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films Category:1973 films Category:Warner Communications Category:Unrated films Category:Musical films Category:Treasure hunt films Category:Treasure Island Category:Filmation Category:Filmation films Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films Category:Adventure films Category:Family films Category:Fantasy films Category:Films based on novels Category:Films based on books